The Kid At Emerald High
by FinalStory159
Summary: Sequel to The Girl At Emerald High. Sonic and Amy are now settling down with their children. But with their son, Dash, going to Emerald High, who knows what evil presents are around him. And with a certain someone ready to turn Sonic and Amy life upside down, how will they cope with it. Rated M for violence, lemons and language.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, it's finally time for the Sequel to The Girl At Emerald High. I'm so into this story that I've two other chapters that's on stand-by for reviews. So in other words, R&R so the chapters can be added to the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic and co, owners are Sega. Only the OCs are mineXD**

**So without further ado, here comes the chapter!**

Chapter 1: First Day

Amy's POV

It's been 15 years since the incident with Jimmy getting shot and all. The fact is I kind of feel sorry for him ever since that day, it's not his fault that he rape me all the time.. Okay, I'll take that back. Well after Sonic propose to me on our tenth date after our graduation, I had the best wedding in my life. My life went all up hill from there, from having two babies, feeling happy for Emily and Shadow being married, having babies of their own too. We have our own dream house, a huge double story white house with a beautiful green garden, a backyard fill with beautiful delightful trees and fillings. Our children, a 10 year old pink girl hedgehog with a flowery headband and two bangs like mine. And the oldest, a 14 year old blue boy hedgehog with quills like Sonic's, one bang like mine, black fingerless gloves with a pair of black and red striped sneakers. I woke up from my dream as I stood up. The sun's raise beautifully shone through the pink curtains as I looked next to me to find my husband, Sonic sleeping peacefully.

I have to admit I love him to death. Sonic have a job that have a good income and best of all, Sonic still can have his run through, his job is to find any unpeacefully behavior after all. "Hey hun, why are you staring at me like that?" Sonic asked, breaking my trail of thought. "Oh ur, nothing sweetheart, just daydreaming about you again" I said with a smile.

"Likewise" he replied while sitting up.

"But you were sleeping, not awake silly" I said giggling.

"Yeah, I was dreaming about daydreaming about dreaming about.. urh.." He said with confusion. I laughed at his silliness, causing him to glare playfully at me.

"So you think it's funny huh?"

"Of course honey *laugh*"

"Okay, but you're actually summoning Mr. And Mrs. Hand" he said as he brought his hands out from the blanket. "Oh no no no nwah hah hah hah haa!" I laughed uncontrollably as he tickled me with 'Mr. And Mrs. Hand'. "Stop hah ha, ppppllllleeaah hah hah ha ha ha".

When he finally stopped, we faced each other with our eyes focus on each other. "I love you so much Amy". "I love you too Sonic".

We kissed with passion before the door opened and in came our ten year old daughter, Amelia. And yes, I named her after my middle name.

Normal POV

As Amelia got on her parent's bed, she jumped up and down saying, "Mommy, Daddy, wake up, big brother doesn't wanna wake up and go to school!". "Morning sugarcube, what do you mean Dash doesn't wanna go to school? Today's the first day of school" Amy said as Amelia nodded. "I know but big brother don't wanna go!". "I'll go talk to him" Sonic said while getting out of bed. "Okay hun".

Meanwhile...

As Sonic entered Dash's bedroom, he saw Dash sleeping in bed. "Hey champ, you okay?". "Go away Dad, I'm not going to school!" He yelled in his pillow as Sonic sat on the bed next to him. "Why not, what's so wrong about High School?".

"That the thing!"

"What's the thing?"

"I'm your son, dad, and everyone knows it"

"Is that the problem?"

"Yes! Everyone will expect me to be as fast as you but I'm not. I don't have super speed"

"Dash, you do have super speed"

"No I don't, I don't have the legendary red and white sneakers on!"

"Legendary? You mean this? They don't give me super speed"

"Of course it does, Aunt Sandy told me about the lightning and sneaker story"

"That was made up Dash, the lightning actually struck next to the sneakers. Besides, clouds don't do magic" Sonic said as he took his sneakers off and stood bare foot. Then he ran outside and back like always.

"I can't believe it!"

"I know"

"You can run fast without the sneakers"

"I know" Sonic said proudly.

"And your feet don't stink like rotten cheese!"

"I know... Wait what was that?"

"Thanks dad" Dash exclaimed as he hugged his idol with all his might.

"Anything for you son" Sonic said hugging back.

Later on at Emerald High...

Dash entered the huge place with pride as he walked through the hallway. A few seconds he fell on his butt as he collided into someone. He looked up and saw the most beautiful girl he have ever seen. The girl was also on the floor and collecting her books that fell with her. "Sorry about that, how naïve of me" Dash exclaimed as he helped the girl pick up her books. She had blonde long hair with beautiful blue ocean eyes. She wore a blue dress with blue-gray stripes going down the front and sides, a pair of white gloves, two blue and silver gauntlets, a pair of blue and silver boots.

"Are you okay?" They asked in union. "Of course" they said again in union. They giggle a bit as the girl spoke up. "Sorry, where are my manners, my name is Maria, Maria The Hedgehog". (**A/N: She is 13 years old in this story). **"Hi my name is Dash, Dash The Hedgehog" Dash introduced as Maria's eyes went wide. What Dash didn't see was at that time Maria's eyes had small lights that flickered a bit and stopped as she said, "So you the son of Mr. Sonic, the fastest thing alive, the blue blur, the fastest mobion of all time!". She got closer to him while saying Sonic's well known famous words. "Ur.. Yeah, what a surprise" Dash said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes. "It is a real honor meeting the son of Sonic The Hedgehog" Maria said as she bowed down to him. "O-kay, well I better get going to the principal's office, see ya later" Dash said as he ran through the hall, when he turned and was out of side, he stopped, cursed a bit and slam some lockers. "Why the fuck can't I run fast enough!".

Later...

"Alright class, today we'll introduce a new student in our class, please give a warm welcome to Dash The Hedgehog" the teacher said as Dash appeared and waved at the class. "Hi everyone" Dash greeted as he looked carefully and saw some girls' eyes had hearts in them. 'Oh great, after dealing with the preschoolers now I have to deal with them too, just fantastic' Dash thought as he took a seat.

Three boring periods until Lunch Time at the Cafeteria later...

As Dash picked his food, payed and was about to sit down, there was a interruption near him. He looked at the scene as a two-tailed orange fox with a blue hat that was wore backwards on his head, a green jacket and white t-shirt and blue jeans with red and white horizontal striped shoes on was being bullied by three boys.

"Hey give it back, that's my lucky charm!" He said as they tossed a red heart necklace to each other with the fox in the middle. "What's the matter, new kid, you need your mommy or what?" One of the bullies said as he replied, "Of course not, just return it to me please?".

"Only if you say you a mommy's boy"

"I'm a mommy's boy, now give it back!"

"Wow, his really gullible, are you?"

"But you said-"

"I didn't thought you were gonna say it"

"But-"

"You snooze you lose kid!" The other one said as the fox jumped up and flew with his tails as he catches his necklace just in time. "Gotcha" he said as he landed with the bullies mad at the success of the kid. "Just for that, you gonna feel pain all over your freakin body" the third one said as they cornered the poor child. "Hey, why don't you pick on someone your own size" Dash said, getting everyone's attention in the cafeteria. He jumped between the bullies and the fox but slipped on his butt. Everyone was silent and not dare to laugh at Sonic's son as he picked himself up. 'Well there goes the element of awesomeness' he thought as he pointed at the bullies. "As I said before, pick on someone your own size!".

"But you smaller than us you dork" the leader of the bullies said as the one next to him whisper to the clueless leader, "Dude, watch how you speak to the son of Sonic". "I don't care if his the son of god, noone steps up to the son of Jeffary".

"But Sonic kicked your dad's ass once"

"You call 'dodging through the whole fight like a pussy and not attacking once' is kicking someone's ass?"

"No but he showed that your dad's nothing compare to him"

"Shut up or I'll fuck you up"

"Everyone, Jeff's gay!" He shouted but everyone wasn't listening to him when Jeffary's son, Jeff said. "Don't listen to this cocksucker folks!".

"Are we still doing this or are you giving up?" Dash asked as Jeff turned to Dash and was interrupted when the bell rang. Everyone started to leave. "After school we finish this" Jeff said as he left.

"Wow, talk about dazuvoo" Dash said as he looked at the kid who bowed at him. 'Am I the King of England or what' Dash thought with an annoyed tone as the orange fox began to say, "Thank you so much Dash, allow me to introduce myself, my name is Miles Prower, but my friends calls me Tails that is, if I had any". He hang his head in sadness as Dash felt sorry for him.

"Hey don't worry kid, I'll be your friend if it'll make you happy".

"Really?!" Tails said as he was lighten up by Dash's offer.

"Of course now we better get going to our next classes".

"Right" he said as the two went their separate ways.

One boring school day later...

"Alright, where are you you little twerp!" Jeff said as he waited for him to appear through the front door but didn't see that Dash climbed through the window and ran for his life as he thought to himself again, 'Run faster you stupid legs!'.

Meanwhile...

As a man came out of the police station, he smell the fresh air as a butterfly landed on his hand. It was soon squash by the man's hand as he said, "Here comes Jimmy!".

**Oh snap Jimmy back. For those of you who don't believe it then read the last chapter of the girl at emerald high carefully. What is he gonna do after his contracts gone? Is he gonna sabatage Amy's family or what? Oh the suspense, the suspense! Anyway, remember to R&R for the other chapters to arrive earlier. See ya later alligators XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, it's time for chapter 2 of The Kid At Emerald High. I'll give it my all for a long chapter just like Different Amy Chapter 4. I also read your review Lord Kelvin, I dig your vibe of your review man and I promise Sonic won't become boring, cross my heart and beg to die;) remember to review for more chapters guys, this one WILL be long.**

Chapter 2: Jimmy's Assault

As Sonic stared across the city of Station Square on top of the tallest building, he began to say, "Man, this stinks. I wish I get paid running around, this standing still business is driving me crazy!". He wanted to take a short nap when saw his son walking home. He just smirked at the scene.

Meanwhile at Dash...

"Hey jerk head, you think you so cool huh?" Dash heard a boy asked across the road. He looked to see four boys that seem to be following a ebony hedgehog with violet streaks. He wore a biker's jacket with a dark grey shirt, a violet jeans with red shoes on. He also had blood red gloves that had punisher's logo on them. The last thing he wore was a golden necklace.

He didn't seem to take note of their speeches as he just kept walking. "Hey ass eater, I'm talking to you" he said once more as he grab the shoulder of the now standing hedgehog. He turned around to look at him straight in the eyes. "Get your hand off from me mortal" he warned as the bully didn't. "Or what, dick head?" He smirked, poking him on the shoulder with his finger, marking the calm hedgehog. Some kids were around them, watching the scene as Dash wanted to help but didn't.

"You see, you can't do nothing" the bully said with a evil smile. "Have you ever experience pain?" The black hedgehog asked, which the bully was confused by it.

"No"

"Do you want to experience it?"

"Maybe" he said sarcastically. At that time the black hedgehog grabbed his finger and made a upwards U-turn with it. "Aaaaahhhhh!" The bully screamed in pain. A few seconds, the hedgehog ripped it off, causing blood to squirt out of it. "FFFFFFUUUUCCCCCCCKK!" He cried out. Everyone was shocked at what they saw. "What are you standing around for stupids, get him.." He commanded

Later...

The ebony hedgehog stood above the beaten up gang as everyone was cheering, which was weird. The girls was all over him, which he disliked the most.

"What's your name cool kid?"

"Rush"

"Wait the Rush, the son of Shadow The Hedgehog?"

"Yeah"

"Will you do me someday?"

"What?"

"Hey, that's what I was going to say!"

"No I was gonna say that!"

"No me!"

"I said it first!". A moment later, there was a cat fight as Rush just walked away. Dash couldn't help but notice his awesomeness.

Meanwhile at home...

Amy was cooking something very delicious that could make anyone dream of it for weeks. "Just a little more flavor and it'll be perfect!" Amy said in joy as the doorbell rang. She walked towards the door and opened it. What waited for her on the other side would bring her to misery land again. Amy's eyes went wide open as she looked at the person. "No, it can't be..". "I'm back bitch!" Jimmy said with an evil face as Amy tried to close the door but Jimmy pushed it open without evens trying. "I thought you were dead!". "Well you thought wrong you little whore, now you going to pay for what you did!". Amy began to run upstairs, followed by Jimmy who just stomped his way to her. "Shit" she cursed as Jimmy grabbed her leg and pulled her back. "No you don't!" Amy said as she kicked her legs until Jimmy was kicked off the stairs with a huge leap, landing with a thud.

Amy looked at him, his non-moving body on the floor. 'Is he dead' Amy thought as she remembered that her phone and the house phone was back downstairs in the kitchen. Amy slowly stepped down with caution, every step she took lead her to the lifeless body of Jimmy. She gulped as she was one step away from the ground. She snapped herself on the wall and slowly walk to the kitchen.

"Gotcha" Jimmy exclaimed as he grabbed her ankle and picked himself up. "Leave me alone you bastard!" She ordered but no avail. "Now I'm going to take you to a place where noone can find us, not evens that blue dick face Sonic!" He said with an evil grin and got Amy in his grasp and struggle to take her out of the house and in his yellow Lumbogini. "No, leave me alone, SONIC, HEELLPP!" She cried out for her husband. "Leave my mommy alone!" Amelia demanded as Amy and Jimmy at her. "So is this your daughter huh? It seems she'll be a real hole to fuck in" Jimmy said with a smirk. "Don't you dare touch her" Amy warned but Jimmy just smacked her. That made Amelia have a red aura around as she yelled again. "LEAVE MY MOMMY ALONE!". She ran halfway down the stairs and took a huge leap towards Jimmy and landed on his back. She started scratching his eyes out, biting his skull, causing his head to bleed **(A/N: Man, she must have steel teeth or something) **and did all sorts of painful thing towards him. "Ah, fuck!" Jimmy cried as he threw Amy on one side and threw Amelia through multiple objects.

"Amelia!" Amy cried out as she saw Amelia's bloody lifeless body lying in a pile of blood. Sharp objects pierce through her body, broken wood and glass all around the 10 year old child.

Amy's heart stopped, filled with anger and hatred, obsessed with revenge. Hurting Amy is one thing, but hurting her family is another. "You bastard, I'll fucking kill you!" She cried out as she charged towards the unexpected Jimmy. She tackled him to the ground, strangling him to death. Piercing her nails into his throat. He punched her off, regaining oxygen as Amy looked around and grabbed a thick wooden chair. She dash over to him and nailed one of the legs in his eye. "Aaaaahhhh!" He cried out as Amy pushed it in deeper and pulled it out. She slammed the chair over his body rapidly, causing red marks and broken bones. With one huge thrust, she broke the chair in pieces, a whole freakin **THICK **chair over a Mobion body! She grabbed one leg of the chair and repeatedly slammed it over him until he somehow grabbed the thing. He stood up, still holding it as his grin and face was filled with frustration. His eye was ripped out, causing blood to spill out of the dark hole that was once his eye. "That's it you slut, prepare for some pain of your own" he said and the plank from her and with one powerful swift swing from it, Amy was lying on the ground unconscious. "That's what you get you bitch" he said as he heard his transmitter was speaking to him. "Father, Sonic is coming. You better hurry out there".

"Shit, Amy's gonna slow me down, I better get outta here and try next time" he said as he ran out of the house and drove off.

Later at Station Square Hospital...

Amy and Dash was waiting on some chairs outside Amelia's room. Amy had a bandage around her head from the swing Jimmy gave her. Amy wished she was strong enough, she wasn't a fighter after all. But she need to protect her children when Sonic's not around. She began to cry in her hands, can't shake the image of how Amelia looked after the incident. For god's shake, she was only 10 years old, and she's in the hospital because of the pain she went through just to help her mother.

**Flashback**

**"LEAVE MY MOMMY ALONE!" Amelia yelled as she took a huge leap towards Jimmy, but through some attacks she did, she was thrown through multiple objects, bleeding to death.**

**Flashback**

Amy was filled with anger and sorrow. What did her daughter do to deserve such pain. "It's okay mother, she'll be a'ight, don't worry" Dash said, placing a hand on his mother's back. He also felt the same way his mother did, it was so sad to see his little sister in the hospital like that.

Oh and as for Sonic...

Sonic rushed through the whole city looking for Jimmy. "Damn you Jimmy, if I find you, I'll murder you! You're a threat to Amy and my family, I won't stop until I'm certain you're in HELL!" Sonic said to himself with a face of revenge. "YOU HEAR ME JIMMY, I'LL FUCKING Burn every last piece of you!" He yelled out as he went over 800 MPH.

Meanwhile with Jimmy...

"Man, what a mess" Jimmy said with a sigh as his daughter drove onwards towards their hideout. "So, what happened at school my dear?"

"..Oh urm.. Nothing special actually. Just met Sonic's son and stayed undercover for the rest of the day"

"Good job, don't worry Maria, we will get our revenge against that blue freak and that daughter of a bitch"

"I know, oh and dad, if our plan goes perfectly, can I have the last attack on Mr. Sonic, I'm still mad at him after he did to you"

"Of course but remember, be friend with his son so you can get close to him alright"

"Affirmative" the blonde hedgehog replied as Jimmy laughed deviously, can't wait for the plan to begin!

**End**

**Now that's what I call a plot. Anyway sorry for lying, just got trouble with the assault, didn't have any other ideas on this chapter, but the next chapter is really thrilling, I know I would enjoy it. So R&R plz for the next chapter. See ya later alligators:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Kid At Emerald High is BACKXD it seems that my last update was a few days ago because of Chapter 5 of Different Amy. But don't worry, I'll never forget about the people that want MORE! I just needed a break, you know, playing video games, listening to songs, mostly Sonic, etc etc. So let's get it on!**

**Chapter 3**

**(A/N: This is a chapter you wouldn't want to miss:) +3000 words only for you guys)**

As the school opened the next day, Maria entered with an objective that we all know already. Befriend with Dash The Hedgehog. And speak of the Devil, she saw him in the corner of her eyes. He was busy with whatever in his locker. ''Okay, here goes nothing'' Maria said to herself as she approached him. "Hey!" Maria greeted, waving at him with a warming smile as he looked at her with a dull expression. "Hey, what's up" Dash asked as he closed his locker.

"Fine, and you?"

"Well, I felt better than this that's for sure"

"What do you mean? What happened?"

"Well my sister's in hospital because of a bastard I heard of before"

"Oh sorry I asked. So who was this 'bastard'?". What Maria heard next she was unprepared for. "It's my Mother's step father, Jimmy". But this can't be!? Her dad said his going to get revenge apon Sonic, not his family! She have to ask him about this later. "Oh really?" Maria said with a dumb look on her face. "Yeah, that guy who came out of jail. You should know him, his on TV because a bounty he got from it". Maria need to change the subject and fast. It's making her uncomfortable talking about her father like that. "Well enough of that, tell me..." Before she could have finished, the bell rang and Dash found himself walking away.

"We'll talk later okay? See ya later!" And with that, he was gone. "Drat!" She said to herself before continuing school.

Later between 2nd and 3rd period...

Dash was walking to his third period, staying out of people's way cause of the incident. He just felt like killing anyone who interacts with him. He didn't need the attention, nor the sympathy. He just wanted to be alone. But suddenly in front of him he saw Rush walking by. When they passed each other, he felt a weird vibe that he couldn't explain. When he looked behind him, Rush was gone...

Later in the Cafeteria...

Dash was sitting alone, he didn't mind really, that's what he wanted, right?

Sooner than later a girl passed him, who looked like a purple feline. As she stopped at his group of empty seats, she cleared her throat, catching his gaze. "Excuse me but can I sit here so long?". The look in her eyes was mischievous and also innocent. There was no way he could be impolite to a beautiful girl like her.

"Sure, knock yourself out" he said before she sat down in the opposite seat of his.

"Thanks, I'm new here actually so I don't have a place that I normally sit in"

"Same here, just transfered to the school yesterday and I can already tell this is a boring place" that got the cat off guard as she got curious. "Really?"

"Yeah..." He said a bit low as he munch down in his chilidogs. "What's the matter, you seem a bit down?" The cat asked as he got furious a bit. If he don't change his attitude, then he has to answer the same question over and over.

After explaining to the stranger about the incident, she gasp with shocked and "sympathy". "Oh my gosh, I'm sorry, you must be going through a lot of pain right now".

"Wow, you read my mind, how unfortunate" he said sarcastically below his breath as the purple cat noticed something.

"Oh I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Blaze The Cat" she said as she brought her hand in front for a handshake. "Dash The Hedgehog, and yes, the son of Sonic The Hedgehog" Dash replied as he shook her hand. Before anything could be said, a explosion was heard from the girl's toilet in the Cafeteria.

The girls that were in there evacuated and ran for their lives, especially the other children. Dash just stood his ground as the smoke cleared and out came Jimmy. 'What the?' Dash thought as he saw that the man looked different than he was explained by his parents.

He looked the same but he had weird red streaks on his cheeks that glowed as well as his hands and hair. His clothes was flowing from his energy erupting from his body as he had a huge smirk on his face. "Here comes JIMMY!" He said evilly.

With his crimson orbs, he scanned for Sonic's son and eventually found him. "There you are you little runt!" He said as he ran as fast as Sonic and stopped in front of a stunned Dash. How can this be? How can a man that doesn't have Sonic's DNA runs as fast as him. Before he could do anything, Jimmy punched him in the gut causing him to fall on his knees and hold his stomach in pain.

"*Chuckles* I thought for sure Sonic's own blood could dodge an attack like that" Jimmy said as he grasp Dash's collar and pulled him up. Dash couldn't deny it, he wasn't as fast as his father, well not yet. Dash just looked at him with horror as Jimmy grinned evilly. "Oh well at least it will make things easier to kill you".

Maria glanced at the scene with shock and disbelief as her mind was going turbo with thoughts. Why is her father doing this? It doesn't make any sense. She was suppose to befriend Dash but here's her dad trying to annihilate him instead. That wasn't the plan at all.

This was suppose to be Sonic's end, not Dash's. She was told that Sonic was the cause of everything. Sonic arrested her father. Sonic beaten him up. Sonic is the cause that ended her father and his step daughter's tight relationship. Sonic ruined his whole life... Maria was created to only take care of him and make sure Sonic inhale his last breath.

**Flashback Starts**

_**Jimmy looked in awe at his creation as he had a huge grin on his face. "Lights out" a guard's voice was heard before all the lights from the hallway and cellars went off. "Hmpf, doesn't matter cause I'm already finish" he said to himself as he pressed a red button on a remote he had.**_

_**Maria's eyes immediately went wide with bright lights beaming through it. She hesitated before struggling to stand up properly. After she stood up straight, she gaze at her creator. "Greetings Father" she said with no enthusiasm as she turned her lights' brightness lower. "So far so good" Jimmy said as he examined her well young curved and sexy body. 'Damn, I have the urge to fuck her right here right now just like Amy. But I have to focus my plan on Sonic before turning her into my slave' he thought as he looked at her cute face.**_

_**"What is your name?"**_

_**"Maria, Maria The Hedgehog"**_

_**"Why did I create you?"**_

_**"Because you need a daughter to love" (A/N: Not SEX()**_

_**"What is your purpose?"**_

_**"To make you the happiest father a man could be"**_

_**"What are we aiming for?"**_

_**"Sonic's death"**_

_**"Yes, yes, perfect!" He exclaimed before getting ready the hole he dug to escape. "Follow my lead"**_

_**After a long crawl underground, they finally came out of the hole that stood next to the entrance of the prison. "Quick, let's get moving before-" before he could finish, a light from a tower inside the prison came across them as a voice was heard.**_

_**"You there, stop right there!"**_

_**"Fuck, let's go!" Jimmy said before they ran as fast as they could. At the end, they came across the property fence that's around the prison. Jimmy looked back as he saw a group of guards with K-9s ran towards them with flashlights. "Oh great, quick, get over!" He ordered before placing his hands together and letting it hang in front of him. "But what about you?" Maria asked nervously.**_

_**"Don't worry, I'll be out next week, you get out of here before you get detected"**_

_**"But father-"**_

_**"Now!" And with that Maria was boosted over the fence and escaped.**_

**Flashback ENDS**

Comparing a flashback like that and what's happening now, nothing's making sense to the young blonde. She have to stop him before something happens. She stopped her future actions when she saw someone kicked her father in the face.

Jimmy stepped back a bit of the impact, looking at a ebony hedgehog with violet streaks. Everyone else looked at him in awe except for Dash, who glared at him. He glared back at Dash for a while before grinning. He placed his attention to Jimmy, who smirked deviously. "So, you want some too heh? My pleasure" Jimmy said before dashing with incredible speed towards Rush.

Rush jumped to dodge it but was surprised when he saw Jimmy on top of him. They both punched towards each other, ending the collision with their fists together. They gave each other multiple punches and kicks before jumping and landing a good 10 feet away from each other.

Blaze The Cat looked at the fight with a curious look as she said to her transmitter on her ear. "Silver, you seeing this?"

On top of a building near Emerald High stood a hedgehog that had gray fur. He had a pair of black and white gloves with a blue vest. A long sleeve dark gray shirt with a blue jeans on. His shoes was black and white as well. Lastly he wore a golden 'LS' chain over his neck.

"Yup, it seems someone has used an illegal substance" he said as the conversation continued.

"No, I don't think that's the case"

"What do you mean?"

"Something tells me he created his own formula"

"You talkin gibberish again Blaze, just like last time"

"I'm telling you this is not gibberish!"

"If you say so.."

**(A/N: As disappointing as it may sound, Silver is Blaze's father, that means Blaze is going to love ?)**

Meanwhile somewhere else...

"Take em away boys" Sonic said as the cops threw a pair of thugs in the back of the car. "Nice work Sonic, you should get a promotion for your hard work". "You speak the truth my friend" Sonic said to the officer as Sonic got a bad feeling about Dash. "Oh no.." He said before breaking the sound barrier in less than a second.

Meanwhile at the Cafeteria In Emerald High...

Rush crashed in a wall as Jimmy laughed evilly. "Is that all you got?" Jimmy asked before dashing towards Rush but was stopped as Maria stood in front of him with her hands stretched out. "Father, please stop" she said softly as Jimmy looked at his daughter with a confused look. "Honey, get out of the way now" he said softly too as everyone was looking in shock at the conversation. Is she really convincing him?

Dash wanted to do something, but what can he do? He can't run fast, he took that weak punch like a woos and had to be protected by a low-class hedgehog, in his terms. Before he continued to doubt himself further, Sonic ran through the hole Jimmy made to enter and stopped in the center of the cafeteria. Everyone cheered for their hero as Jimmy looked at the back of him and glared at the blue hedgehog. Maria noticed him too and glared as well. "You-" Jimmy was interrupted as Sonic yelled at him. "You bastard, I'm going to rip your head off for what you did to my daughter!".

Sonic then ran as fast as possible and speared him, causing them to fly through the wall and crash in the road outside. Everyone ran out to see the fight. Blaze wanted to as well, but noticed Rush still in the dirt. Blaze rushed towards him and stretched her hand to him as he looked up at her. He hesitated before grabbing her hand and got pulled up. "Thanks" he said before she smiled. "Your welcome". She ran outside with the others as Rush looked at her before following.

Sonic was on top of Jimmy, punching him in the face rapidly and powerfully. "You better watch what you do, you might put your daughter in terrible danger" Jimmy said as Sonic stopped with a confused face. "What-" he couldn't finish his sentence because of the punch Jimmy gave on the face, causing him to fly off of him. Jimmy stood up and was about to start the real fun but then a pair of police cars drove towards them. 'Damn' Jimmy thought as he looked at Sonic with an evil grin. "We'll finish this later, but right now I have a date with my daughter" he said before disappearing in a pile of smoke.

"Shit!" Sonic cursed before dashing off, leaving Dash with confusion. "Dad! Wait up!" He said before running, but not as fast as Rush notice this. "Wait!" He ordered for Dash as he did reluctantly. He looked at Rush with a glare before saying, "What do you want?".

"It seems you don't know how to control your Sūpāsupīdo no dīenuē" Rush said with arms crossed as he walked towards him.

"Excuse me?"

"Sūpāsupīdo no dīenuē, it's Japanese for Super Speed DNA"

"...O-kay, you better go check with your doctor about your Nō, that's Japanese for Brain" Dash shot back as Rush stopped in front of him.

"Look kid, I am willing to give you an opportunity to be my pupil in training"

"Are you kidding me?"

"No..."

"...Why should I believe you?"

"Do you evens have a choice?"

"Yes I do, I don't need your help, my dad can teach me"

"Your dad got his speed naturally, he won't evens know what is the Chronoride for. Besides, his busy already to top it off"

"..."

"Look, I'm not forcing you, just come to me if your ready. I'm at my house most of the time, if you evens know where's that" he said the last words sarcastically as he walked away leaving a troubled Dash behind.

At Sonic's house...

Sonic slammed the front doors open, his eyes searching for Amy. He was determined to find her! When they were teenagers he promised her that he won't let Jimmy harm her ever again, no matter what happens.

He search the bathroom, living room, kitchen. When he opened their bedroom, he saw her naked with a towel just dropping at the same time. Amy just blushed a bit and asked, "Sonic, I'm dressing, what's the matter?"

"Phew, Amy, Jimmy's on his way here right now!"

"Oh speaking of Jimmy, he send you a letter, don't know why but here" Amy said before handing Sonic a covered letter. Sonic didn't hesitated to open it and inside the letter shocked and stunned him almost to death.

"Sonic dear, what's wrong, what does it say?" Amy asked as she saw Sonic's expression. "Fuck!" He cursed as he dropped the opened letter and ran outside, going over 900mph, a new record!

On the read letter it said:

**You really thought I meant my daughter?! It's the other way around blue head. You snooze you lose Sonic, hahahah!**

In Emerald Hospital...

Inside Amelia's room was total silence, noone was inside except for Amelia. Well not yet.

Soon a shadow came through the window and stood in front of her bed. That shadow was none other than Jimmy. "It's time to end this" he said with a grin before taking a sharp pocket knife. Amelia's eyes at that time opened slowly, and went wide when she saw Jimmy. The heart machine was going faster now as Amelia was breathing heavily. "Hold still you bitch, this will hurt at all" he laughed deviously. He was going steady with his knife, approaching her neck with every passing second.

"Help... Daddy help.." She said softly due to the gas mask on her. Her eyes was tearing rapidly. She wanted help. She NEEDED help. She need her father's help.

But Sonic was only half way to the hospital as we speak. He couldn't make it. It was too late. All hope was loss.. The doctors was too busy to take note.. It wouldn't matter if the lady at the counter notice the heart machine from Amelia's room, he was already inches away. Just a little more then she is gone forever.. Bleeding to death with noone around..

Sonic knew Jimmy was already there, and he knew he was going as fast as he could. Once he get there, he would be crying in his hands trying to commit suicide. Just a little more...

...

...

...

...

...

Sonic jumped through the window, from the ground to the fifth floor's window. To his surprise, he tackled Jimmy down as he landed. But as Sonic wanted to attack, Jimmy disappeared into thin air...

"Damn, how is he doing that?" Sonic said to himself as he lift his head up in realisation. He looked at Amelia's bed and ran towards it. Sonic's eyes was wide open as he was tearing up just like he predicted.

Amelia's throat was open, blood was raining down it as Amelia struggled to breath. "Amelia!" He said as he was panicking, he didn't know what to do! He found a cloth on the table as he grab it and placed it on Amelia's open womb, trying to stop the bleeding. "WHERE THE HELL IS THE DOCTORS AROUND, SOMEONE GET ME A DDAAMN DOCTOR!" Sonic screamed at the top of his lungs.

He gaze back at her, tears full of sorrow and sadness. "D-Don't die on me A-Amelia, don't d-d-die" he stuttered, trying to catch his breath over the sadness. Why? Why is Jimmy doing this to his family, HE was the one Jimmy wants. HIM!

"D-d-d-daddy..." Amelia struggled to say with her throat still bleeding like hell. The cloth was pure crimson, Sonic's gloves was turning dark pink as well. "WHERE THE FUCK IS THE DOCTORS!" Sonic yelled, with worry of his daughter. She didn't get a chance to grow up fully. To be a beautiful woman she wanted to be. She is a 10 year old that's life is fading away slowly.

Suddenly, she inhaled a big pile of oxygen, but that was the sign that she inhaled her last breath. She was now lifeless was eyes still open as a couple of doctors barge in the room (damn doctors). Sonic backed away with his head hanging as the doctors get to work on her.

It was all over...

Her life was all over...

**Damn I hate myself from doing that. But I just go with the flow. Jimmy is really meaning business. He is really tearing up Sonic and Amy's family. He murdered one of their children, how will they cope with that? Is the whole going to fall in the hands of Satan, it curtainly looks like it. Still, I hate doing that but I can't help it. If wanna read the rest of the story, review, fav, fol, etc. See ya later**


End file.
